A lighting system for a snow plow is provided. The lighting system has a plurality of lights positioned on numerous light strips. The lighting system may have a first lighting strip and a second lighting strip. While the first lighting strip may be stationary, the second lighting strip may have a first unit and a second unit wherein the first unit remains stationary and wherein the second unit moves with respect to the first unit so as to allow the user to properly direct the light emitted from the second light strip. In one embodiment, environmentally friendly LED lights are utilized on the first lighting strip and the second lighting strip. The lighting strips are slightly flexible so as to allow installment on any curved surfaces of the snow plow and may have a plurality of arched-shaped or wedged-shaped grooves which may be used in any combination at the same time in the system and which act as creases for bending the strips. A securing strip may allow the first lighting strip and second lighting strip to be positioned at various locations on the snow plow.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide lights for snow removal apparatuses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,068,961 to Manze discloses a headlight control system for use on a snow removal apparatus mounted on the front of a vehicle and a related method are disclosed that automatically, selectively illuminate the headlights of the vehicle in addition to the headlights of the snow removal apparatus only when the snow removal apparatus blade is in a down position such that it is not physically obstructing the headlights of the vehicle. The headlight control system and method only operate to turn on the vehicle headlights when the snow removal apparatus lights are turned on. The headlight control system and method are capable of operating both the low beam headlights and the high beam headlights of the vehicle in conjunction with the low beam headlights and the high beam headlights of the snow removal apparatus when the snow removal apparatus blade is lowered.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,724 also to Manze discloses auxiliary lighting systems for use with snow plow and like front-mounted vehicle accessories is disclosed which facilitates the interconnection of such auxiliary lighting systems to the lighting system of a vehicle upon which the vehicle accessory is mounted to provide power to and to control the auxiliary lights with the lighting system of the vehicle. The independent lighting system provides first and second harness portions for respective installation on the vehicle and the vehicle accessory, with the first harness portion having a first configuration when it is not connected to the second harness portion and a second configuration when it is connected to the second harness portion. The first configuration allows the headlights on the vehicle top operate, while the second configuration allows only the headlights on the vehicle accessory to operate, with changes between the first and second configurations being accomplished without the need for a switch or a relay.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,729 to Kelly discloses an auxiliary vehicle light harness which has a headlight connector to connect to a headlight, a power connector to connect to a headlight plug, an auxiliary light connector to connect to an auxiliary light, and a switch to control power to the headlight and/or the auxiliary light. The harness may include a control module to direct power to the auxiliary light and/or the headlight upon receiving a signal from the switch. The harness may further include a seal to protect the harness circuit from developing a short.
However, these patents fail to describe a lighting system for a snow removal apparatus which is easy to use and efficient. Further, these patents fail to describe a lighting system which has a first non-adjustable unit and a second adjustable unit.